1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit for an electrical connector to be used in connecting wire leads from a second electrical device to socket means in a first electrically operated device, such as an audio microphone to a citizen band radio or the like.
2. The Prior Art
Manufacturers of a wide variety of electrical devices commonly design and market their products to be used conjuctively with other electrical devices. For example, citizen band radio manufacturers design their radios to use a remote control device such as a microphone assembly which can be electrically connected to the radio unit by the purchaser. The manufacturer of the remote control device correspondingly designs his assembly, and more specifically the connector for the assembly, to be matable with as many of the different CB radios manufactured as possible so as to broaden the appeal for his product. Moreover, it is desirable that the microphone or remote control device assembly have utility with more than one type of device and that the assembly connector facilitate all such uses of the assembly. The problem, however, is that all CB radios, tape recorders, and the like do not have a standardized socket receptacle configuration with which to receive a standardized connector/microphone assembly. Consequently, manufacturers of these assemblies have long felt the need for an inexpensive connector which could be made compatible with the variety of socket configurations presented by the different electrical devices; a connector versatile enough to interchangeably facilitate electrical connection between a single electrical assembly, such as a remote control device, and a plurality of electrical products.
Heretofore, no connector could adhere to the cost, compatibility, and versatility restraints hereinabove outlined. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,765 discloses and claims a connector for connecting an electrical power cord to an electrically operated device. This connector works well and has received a favorable reception from the industry; however, the connector lacks versatility in engaging a wide variety of socket configurations presented by different electrical products. Another limitation of this connector is that it is not assembled by the customer, but rather must be preassembled by the manufacturer which adds greatly to its cost.